Certain existing dielectric materials, for example dielectric materials suitable for microwave operation, and devices incorporating the same suffer from various shortcomings, for example excessive and/or temperature-varying loss tangents. Accordingly, improved dielectric materials and devices incorporating the same remain desirable.